Nuit d'Orage
by Mazao
Summary: Par une nuit d'orage, deux adolescents à Poudlard...


Hello~

Je viens de retrouver cette histoire sur mon ordi, elle date d'au moins deux-trois ans et je ne l'ai pas modifié depuis.

C'est l'une de mes premières histoires, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents ! ^^

Bonne lecture~~ -

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire niaise sors de ma tête par contre...

Note : Une grand merci à katana 00 et Amaranphine ! -

L'orage. Tellement magnifique, si destructeur. Il emportait tout ce soir là.

Drago regardait ce spectacle, fasciné. Par une fenêtre d'un couloir de Poudlard, il voyait les branches des arbres ployer sous la force du vent, il entendait son bruissement dans la forêt interdite. Dehors, l'orage grondait, et lui se sentait en paix.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était plus les cauchemars ou la douleur de sa cicatrice qui lui causaient des insomnies, mais le fait qu'il était maintenant habitué à dormir peu la nuit.

En se promenant dans les couloirs, il aperçut au détour d'un couloir une silhouette assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, regardant pensivement l'orage.

 _«_ _Alors, on arrive pas a dormir Malfoy ?_

 _\- Non, je voulais regarder l'orage. »_

Ce soir là, aucune insulte, aucune méchanceté se disait entre eux.

De toute façon à quoi cela servirait-il ? Dans quelques temps ils quitteront le château pour tous vivre leurs vies chacun de leurs cotés.

Drago releva la tête et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

 _« Et toi ? Pourquoi ne dors tu pas ?_

 _-Je n'arrive pas a dormir._

 _-Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?_ Lui demanda Drago.

 _-Non, plus depuis que Voldemort est mort. C'est juste que maintenant je suis habitué à ne pas dormir beaucoup la nuit. »_

Harry détourna les yeux et s'assis près de Malfoy.

 _« Eh, Malfoy, tu sais ce que tu vas faire en sortant de Poudlard ?_ Questionna le brun d'un air désinvolte.

 _-Et bien, j'imagine que je vais devoir me trouver une femme sang pur, l'épouser, avoir un héritier et reprendre l'entreprise de mon père._ Répondit le Serpentard d'un air un peu las.

 _-Tu sait, tu n'est pas obligé de le faire si tu ne le veux pas._

 _-Mais que ferai je ?_

 _-Vis ta vie. Tu es libre !_ S'exclama Harry. »

Drago haussa des épaules.

 _« Et toi, que va tu faire en sortant d'ici ?_

 _-Moi ? Je sais pas. J'aimerai être prof d'anglais. Arrêter la magie. En plus avoir affaire avec elle. Plus jamais. Et peut être me déclarer..._

 _-Te déclarer ? Tu vas demander Belette Femelle en mariage ?_ S'étonna vivement le blond.

 _-Quoi ? Absolument pas ! Je ne l'aime pas !_ S'écria Harry. _Enfin, plus comme une sœur..._ Rajouta-t-il en baissant sa voix. _Non. J'aime quelqu'un depuis la première année, et j'espérait que je pourrai me déclarer à lui avant la fin de notre scolarité, mais je pense pas que ça sera possible..._

 _-Lui ? »_

Drago était étonné. Il n'aurais jamais pensé que le Golden Boy aimait les hommes.

 _-Oui. Ça te choque que j'aime les garçons ?_

 _-Non. Aucun problème avec ça. Tu l'aime vraiment ?_

 _-Plus que tout. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. Je pourrai dire au diable et au monde d'aller se faire foutre, pour lui._

 _-Et tes amis savent qui est l'heureux élu ?_

 _-Non, ils ne savent même pas que je suis gay ! »_

Drago releva vivement sa tête. Cette phrase l'avait surpris. Il pensait pas que Harry était du genre à cacher des choses à ses meilleurs amis.

 _« Pourquoi dit tu tout ça à moi ? N'as tu pas peur que je répète ça à tout Poudlard ?_ Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

 _-Sérieusement, je m'en fout. Tu peut aller dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. De toute façon, on va tous quitter Poudlard, et vivre nos vies chacun de son côté, et comme j'ai décidé d'arrêter la magie, j'irai dans un coin paumé où il n'y aura aucun sorcier, pour pas que l'on me fasse chier merde ! »_

Drago était de plus en plus surpris, au fil de la conversation, il apprenait que Harry était gay depuis leur première année, que ses meilleurs amis ne le savaient même pas, qu'il voulait devenir prof d'anglais dans un coin paumé pour que ne le fasse plus chier avec la magie, et qu'il enchaînait les gros mots dans ses phrases ! Il garda le silence, préférant que se soit Harry qui rengage la conversation. Mais celui-ci regardait d'un air rêveur au dehors les éléments se déchaîner.

 _« C'est beau hein ?_ Chuchota le Griffondor, changeant de conversation.

- _Ouais... C'est qui ton amoureux ? »_

Harry se figea. Tourna la tête vers Drago. Planta brièvement se prunelles dans celles de Drago, pour rediriger son regard émeraude au dehors. Il soupira, et décida d'en finir avec les révélations.

 _« Eh bien... Il est beau, bien habillé, de bonne famille, il est riche et c'est un sang pur. Il traine toujours avec sa bande d'amis. Les autres élèves de Poudlard pensent qu'il les traites comme des chiens, car c'est ce qu'il fait en public, mais quand ils sont dans leur salle commune, je sait qu'ils sont vraiment de bon amis._ Harry sourit à cette pensée. _C'est parfois un gros con, mais je sais qu'il agit parfois ainsi car il a peur, comme tout le monde. C'est le premier élève de Poudlard que j'ai rencontré._ Le brun dirigea son regard vers celui du blond. _Il était si mignon à l'époque. Je me souviens, il mettait toujours du gel dans ses cheveux qu'il plaquait à l'arrière de son crâne. On s'était rencontrée chez Mm. Guipure. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. Malheureusement, à cette époque, il était con et arrogant, et c'est à cause de ce comportement que j'ai accepté l'amitié de Ron et Hermione. Et que je n'ai pas voulut aller à Serpentard. Et tout ça, je le regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris sa main quand il me 'avait tendue. De ne pas avoir voulut aller à Serpentard. Car si aujourd'hui, j'aurai peut être près de lui. Pas comme amoureux. Mais peut être au moins comme ami. »_

Harry regardait Drago d'un air si doux que ce dernier en avait les larmes aux yeux devant tant d'amour.

 _« Je t'aime,_ murmura le brun »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui lui rendait doucement son baiser et son amour.


End file.
